A New Choice (The Move)-Draft
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: When Eggman dies everything goes into peace but when Amy is told that she got accepted into an amazing school across the country! And she leaves in only a week! Sonic promises the best week for her but what about his feelings? Does he have any? Will Amy REALLY leave? Read and find out! This is only the Draft of it.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I want to tell you my plans, I will be working on this story, a another new story called 'A Different Cinderella', and my Phinabella FanFic 'Too Afraid' I know you guys want the sequel to Unforgiven but I honestly dont have any ideas yet.

to be honest, I think this story will be my biggest idea ever. Cause for now this first one is kinda short maybe at less then 10 chapters then I'll be doing a lot of One-Shots based on it. Then a sequel. I will also retell you this when I finish this.

hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Amy, a 16 year old girl about to go into high school was cooking dinner for herself in her simple kitchen. Sonic had been at Tails' workshop and said to most likely be back after dinner. Knowing that she didn't have to keep talking to him about how he shouldn't have chili dogs every night she felt like she could cook anything. She wore a white apron that covered her red v-neck with a white sego lily on it, with tucked into blue faded shorts. Since Sonic wasn't there, she was not expecting for her whole life to change when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" She called. She tasted her food to make sure it was well mixed. She set down her spoon, took off her apron, and went to the door.

It was a green fox who looked like in the age of his 30s wearing a navy blue suit with a red striped tie. He looked a lot like Tails but had his bangs tucked in.

"Hello Miss. Rose, I am Mr. Hershel" said the fox.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Hershel, what can I help you with?"

"More like how I can help you, Miss Rose, you have just gotten accepted into MTHS and because of your excellence of your wonderful talents they would like you to move our VIP dorms with our also full scholarship." said by the fox. Amy was shocked of everything just said.

"Really?!" She asked once she registered of what was happening.

"Really! You have amazing talents and we would love to have you come to Midnight Hill as soon as possible." He said. Amy thought about this.

The pink hedgehog was sure she was ready to move on when she sent this application about 7 months ago, but only did it because of a dare from Cream, saying if she was really over a familiar blue hedgehog. Of course Amy agreed to it thinking that the people weren't even going to look at it. But now...

"So, can we expect you soon?" Mr. Hershel asked.

Amy knew what she was leaving and knew that if they wanted her this much then...

"Yes. I'll gladly accept your offer. But I have to have sometime to say goodbye."

"I understand that Miss. Rose. Here is my card, call it and I'll have a jet scheduled for you, and the information packet along with fill out sheet you can give to the principal when you come." He said holding out his card.

"Thank you Mr. Hershel this is really going to change my life." Amy nodded and took the stuff and hugging it to her chest.

"We look forward to seeing you there Miss. Rose." And with that the door closed.

Amy looked at the things she held. Set them on the table and ate dinner.

"Hello Vanilla Creamy." Said Cream's mother.

Amy had finished her dinner awhile ago and decided to get some dessert at her best friend, Cream's bakery that opened up only a couple months after Eggman's death.

"Hi Vanilla this is Amy." The hedgehog replied.

"Oh! Miss. Amelia Rose how are you?" Normally she would've gotten mad at anyone who called her Amelia but with Vanilla who had taken her in. She was the only one.

"I'm doing well, can I have a Strawberry Cheese special with your homemade vanilla ice cream and also wondering if I could hangout with Cream as well?"

"Sure sweetie, Cream will be on her way."

"Ok thank you!"

- about 15 minutes later -

"What took you so long?" Amy complained. As Amy closed the door.

"Sorry! Some of these men wouldn't leave or stop flirting with me!" Said the annoyed now 15 year old Cream the Rabbit who wore a slim yellow shirt and a blue short skirt and a white ribbon tied in on her head.

"That must suck..." She said as she turned and flooded her arms.

"I know! By the way, it's 'Strawberry Big News' order. What's going on?"

"You may wanna sit down..." Amy said.

Cream took a seat on Amy's white sofa chair. Amy had a pretty normal house a white floor and a blue rug and a white chair where it had its back to the door and a black couch next to it facing a fireplace that was below a flat screen TV. Then across the white sofa chair was another one in front was a brown table with a vase that had red and blue roses.

Amy sighed, "You know about half a year ago you asked me what I was going to do now that Egghead is dead?"

"Totally." She answered, They both were silent while thinking back.

Flashback

_"Wow I can't believe Eggman is gone!" Said a 14 year old Cream._

_"About time he died." Said an 15 year old Amy who was about to turn 16. They both laughed at the comment. It had been about a week since Eggman had died from an explosive too big for someone like him to survive. They almost thought Sonic had died! But being Sonic, he got out just in time. Now that he was gone Amy and Cream had decided to have a girls day and Sonic had gone to bother Knuckles or Shadow. They were now in Amy's room. Having a last minute girl talk before Cream left._

_"Whatcha gonna do now?" Cream asked, after the laughing matter was over._

_"I don't know..." Amy shrugged._

_"I know! Why not go to MTHS?"_

_Amy was shocked at the comment, almost couldn't believe her ears._

_"Wha? Creamy, you don't mean..."_

_"Midnight Talent High School, the school for the best talented students in Mobius."_

_"Oh heck to the no!" Amy said._

_"Amy, you wanted to go there ever since you saw that show, a year ago."_

_"But those people have amazing talent, I don't have that Cream."_

_"Yes you do! What else are you going to do? Go back to chasing Sonic?" Cream asked mentioning the 16 going on 17 blue hero._

_"Don't bring_ _Sonic into this Cream," I said crossing my arms. With a little blush on her cheeks, "Besides, I'm over him now. The reason I don't want to is because I am going to have to leave if I get in!"_

_"Fine, but I dare you to send application to show your not going back to him. Besides its a small chance you'll get into it anyway."_

_Amy thought, 'if I get accepted that means I leave, maybe never coming back. Even if its a small chance, I need to prove that I'm over him. I made it known before, now I'm keeping it in.'_

_Amy finally agreed and went online and sent the application, it was done in only 15 minutes before Cream had to leave and Sonic came back, and thinking that she wouldn't get in, didn't tell a soul._

"What about it?" Cream asked.

"Well..." Amy trailed off.

"Oh no! You didn't!" Cream said standing up from the chair.

"I did... I got in and they want me at Midnight Hill as soon as possible." Amy said trying not to look at her best friend's shocked face.

"And your actually going!?"

Amy nodded, "I can't stay here and do nothing all my life Cream, I can actually be something great if I go. It's best if I move on, just as I did from Sonic."

"But, what about us!? Your friends?"

"You guys can visit anytime you want and I'll send letters for sure..." Amy said.

"Ugh! I should've never done that dare!" Cream said under her breath.

"No Cream! You are actually going to make me do what I've always wanted to do!"

Cream sighed and looked at her best friend, having her leave, is going to be the hardest thing for the rabbit. They had always been best friends ever since they met. Cream was always there for her when Sonic ran. Amy was there whenever she needed help. She can't imagine things without her. 'Imagine Sonic when he finds out about this...' She thought.

"Ok... You better write or I'll make sure to go though death." Cream smirked.

Amy laughed, "Wasn't planning to die. but now... I have to tell the others."

"I'll get them at Tails' workshop. What about Sonic?" Cream suggested.

"Sure, I'll be ready tomorrow around 4 and Sonic said he was maybe going to stay there until 10 but... I don't want to tell him now! besides I want to be alone while I pack... And what about the house?"

"I'll keep him there. You need your time alone to get packing. Besides, this is Sonic's house as well as yours, just leave it to Sonic I'm sure that Sonic will take care of it until your back."

"But..." Amy started quietly, "What if I don't come back?" She said looking at the floor.

Amy felt her hands grabbed, she met her best friend's brown eyes that were filled with sadness.

"You WILL come back, I know you will. Don't forget you said you'd write." Cream said.

"I know... Cream... Please take care of Sonic for me. You know how he can get."

Cream laughed half heartedly, "I know, Sonic is gonna feel like he's gone though death and back once you're gone... Again."

"Not really. We are just friends..."

"No you're not."

Amy looked at Cream confused, "You've known each other for years! Even before you met me! You guys live together, work together, and care for each other. Sonic too much of an butt head to admit your the best thing that's happened to him."

Amy was stilled by Cream's words. Amy had never thought they were that close already.

"... But I'll still miss you even if Sonic misses you the most, I come in close at second." Cream laughed.

"Haha, yeah, I'm gonna miss you too.

They both embraced, Amy got small tears in her eyes.

"Well, I gotta go get Sonic a reason to stay at Tails' since Tails and I were suppose to go shopping together.

"Oh~ a date?" Amy asked with her flirting gaze.

"Umm yes..." Cream flushed as red as Knuckles, only just a bit after Cosmo died Cream had helped the fox come back out of his depression and a months later started to have feelings for each other. They now have been dating for 9 months now.

"Have fun, but not too much fun..." Amy said knowingly.

"Amy!"

"Wow..." Said a famous blue hedgehog, "Nice work Tails!" Sonic winked at the two tailed fox. Sonic, now 17. Hadn't really change much, he wore clothes now (Shocker), and had grown in size. He wore a white T-shirt with his logo on it, along with nice navy blue jeans and his normal sneakers. He also had gotten a earring in one of his ears and on the top of his head wore a cap saying 'Sega' on it.

"Thanks Sonic." Said a now 15 year old Miles (aka: Tails) Prowler. Who also wears clothes as well, also glasses of how much he damaged his eyesight of inventing in the night. Today he wears a orange t-shirt with a square on it along with ripped navy blue jeans.

"You didn't over work this did you?" Sonic asked in concern.

"No no I didn't. I had a little help from Cream." Tails said with a blush on his face when he mentioned his girlfriend.

"Oh... So you and Cream have been together for almost 10 months right? Sonic grinned.

"Yep! It's been the best 9 months 2 weeks and 3 days of my life." Tails said.

"Really?" Sonic said knowingly.

"Defiantly." He stated. As the blush slowly faded away. "What about you and Amy?"

"A-Amy?" Sonic blushed, "There is nothing between Amy and I, we are just friends."

"Sure..." Tails said knowingly.

Then, as if in cue. A beeping sound came from his pocket saying someone was at the door. Tails pulled out the device.

"Who is it?" He asked the device.

A familiar giggle that made Tails flush was heard.

"Hi Miles. It's me Cream, can I come in?" Said the known rabbit.

"Ah, sure Creamy come right in..." He said. Sonic smirked at him as he checked himself, making sure he looked good for his crush.

"Hi Miles! Oh, hi Sonic!" And ran in the cream rabbit who had been at Amy's house only a few minutes ago. Tails stopped checking himself and faced Cream.

"Hey Cream!" Tails said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ahh, that horror!" Sonic yelled/laughed.

Cream and Tails both glared at Sonic, "Well, at lease I got a girlfriend before my 'big brother' did."

'Oh he got owned!' Thought Cream as the look on Sonic's face made her want to say that out loud, but instead, she just giggled.

"Miles, I need to talk to you for a second." Cream said, she needed help keeping Sonic here.

"Oh ok, Amy might be wanting me back anyway..." Sonic said.

"Wait! No! You can stay!" Cream bursted.

Tails and Sonic both gave confused looks to the rabbit.

Cream looked down embarrassed, "Amy is really busy and has big news and she doesn't want you to come back there... She prefers to be alone at the moment." Cream said.

"Oh." Sonic said, thinking it was just something minor, "Well, when can I be back?" He asked.

"You can go home with her after she tells the news to everyone, that reminds me..." She turned to face her boyfriend, "Miles, can Amy tell her news here? Amy is a... Well... Just can't have it at her house so please..." Cream asked, she then put on her cute face. That usually got her anything she wanted.

Tails blushed, knowing the look, trying to say no was a hard thing to do with her, "Of course. Whose coming?" He asked.

"Just about everyone. Me, You, Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge." Cream answered.

"How the heck is she gonna get Shadow here?" Sonic said, not to happy about his 'Faker'' showing up.

"That's what I said!" Cream said, "But you know Amy, she has her ways."

"Yes she does." Tails said chuckling.

"So..." Sonic said.

"Well... Cream and I are going out soon, so since you can't go to your house you can stay here and chill, stay the night. Or you can go mess with Knuckles, Challenge Shadow, Challenge Jet, or just do some traveling." Tails offered ideas.

"Yes. Amy said that she will be ready to tell us tomorrow."

"Alright." Sonic said.

After chatting a bit longer, it was time for Tails and Cream to leave for their date. Before they left, Tails asked one more question.

"So what are you gonna be doing while we are gone?"

"Hmm..." Sonic thought about it, "... All of thee above!" Sonic smirked. Then jumped out the window and ran off.

"Same old Sonic." Cream and Tails said together.

"So..." Said a blue hedgehog who was bored out of his mind. The whole crew was all waiting for Amy to show to give out her 'big news'. To be honest, Sonic thought that that this news wasn't going to be so important, maybe something about... Well... He didn't know but he also didn't know how, but she really was able to get everyone! Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Even Shadow. How did she get a hold of him? But like Amy says.

'I have my ways.'

"Does anyone else know what this 'Big News' is? Expect for Cream." Sonic asked, wearing the same outfit he had worn the day before.

"Sonic... You never seem to change." Said Tails who is now 15 only a couple months older then Cream. Who also was wearing the same outfit.

"I'm pretty sure Amy wants to tell for herself." Cream said.

"But, she is taking forever! I don't even know why she wants me here! All we do is fight." Said an 17 year old Knuckles who wore a green baggy t-shirt and slacks, he also was wearing his old cowboy hat, and an eyepatch that covered his missing eye.

"Sorry I'm late." And in came Amy Rose, wearing a different outfit to show. A royal blue tight shirt with the words 'MTHS' in big golden letters around the words was a banner design. Tucked into faded blue short shorts. She had left her quills into a side princess braid. She was also wearing a navy blue hat also saying 'MTHS' on it. Everyone's attention was turned on her.

"What the hell took you so long? And what's with the get up?" Said the annoyed Knuckles.

'And they thought I was impatient...' Sonic thought. He then heard sobs, it was from Cream... She ran up to Amy and hugged her tight.

Everyone seemed confused, they all look at each other before looking back at Amy who ended the embrace with Cream.

"I'm really sorry Knuckles but... I sold my car yesterday and I stood up late last night doing something." Amy answer Knuckles, normally she would get stressed out then they'd start a fight, not this time... Which actually caught Knuckles off.

"What were you doing?" Asked a unknown aged immortal Shadow. Who wore a black shirt similar to Sonic's except with his own symbol and black leather jeans with chains hanging off them.

"I was filling out a form to give, packing, and... Thinking."

"Packing?" Sonic asked. Hoping this isn't what he thought it was.

Amy stared at Sonic, recognizing that he was among her friends. He was the hardest reason to leave, she has loved him since the day she met eyes with him. There was something about his cocky attitude, impatient self, and he's need to help people that she couldn't help and recognize and love.

She didn't keep it in back then, she was a careless girl back then. Found herself blind with doing it until her 13th birthday with her now seeing mind. Stopped chasing him, and became close friends. Leading to when Sonic needed a place to stay when Tails kicked him out. Amy offered him to stay at her house. Though Sonic was out most of the time, he accepted the offer and stayed there ever since.

Amy sighed, "About half a year ago, Cream dared me to send an application to MTHS and speaking I thought they weren't going to accept me, I did it. And just yesterday a man named Mr. Hershel came to my door and told me... That I got in... They want me in Midnight Hill as soon as possible so the I can enroll."

"So wait... Your leaving?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded.

"What's MTHS?" Asked Rouge who is 17 wearing a half shirt that had a gem on it and a purple short skirt.

"It stands for 'Midnight Talent High School' it's for students who have great talent it's really hard to get in and Midnight Hill is..." Tails started wanting someone to finish.

Sonic thought, 'Midnight Hill, I think I remember that place but its...'

"It's across the country..." Amy finished.

Rouge stood up and walked to Amy and to a shock, hugged her.

"You'll always be my best rival, you'll see me around... Maybe..." Rouge said

"Heck yeah, I'll make sure you won't be able to resist finding me..." Amy said.

They both laughed as they pulled apart. Shadow came up next, he patted her head and said,

"You need me, call me. Don't hesitate." He simply said.

"I will Shadow, I'll call you every now and then try to call me too."

"I'll try."

Knuckles walked up to her and look up and down at her,

"Are you sure your not 12 and wearing a red dress and have a big hammer? Cause I don't remember you growing up..."

"Aww Knuc. Can I be honest? I always thought you as an older brother. That's why I called you here," she hugged him, "Your the best."

Knuckles was stunned but hugged back, "I thought you as a younger sister, an annoying one at that..."

"Hey!"

They both laughed. Tails also came up to her.

"Wow..." He said.

"I know... I'll be sure to write though! And..." Amy whispered into his ear, "Take care of Cream she will need someone for her."

Tails nodded and they also embraced, soon everyone was done but Sonic, he casually walked up to her,

"Ames..."

"Sonic..."

They both stared at each other, green meeting green. Amy broke the stare by looking away,

"You know I really don't know what to say... I mean its gonna be so weird not having you here." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looked away, then met a gaze of a thin piece of paper.

"It's... My new cell number I decided to finally get a cell phone since I'll be busy so... Text me ok?" She said.

Sonic smiled softly at the pink flustered hedgehog, a smile he only gave her. He took the paper and grabbed his phone out in a second a beeping sound was heard,

Amy also grabbed her cell and unlocked it to see it say,

'_801-473-4289- Don't Worry I'll text ya every night.'_

Amy embraced Sonic tightly, her arms around his neck. His around her waist.

"When are you leaving?" He whispered.

"Next week..." She answered

"Well, then get ready for the best week in your life." She could hear him smirk in his voice.

"… I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Wow... That was pretty good.

I know what your thinking,

Ann! Will you update soon?

i will try my best I am in the school play ask I'm VERY busy.

So I'll get those done as fast as I can!

Later Skaters!

14-Ann-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the news, everyone started talking about plans to do, speaking Amy was leaving in a week. They wanted to give Amy the best week ever. But, soon enough, it was dark and everyone was leaving.

"Wanna run or walk?" Sonic asked Amy. He usually ran home and took Amy with him if she wanted to. Which she basically always wants to run.

"I'm gonna walk this time." Amy surprised him.

"Really? Why?" Sonic asked. Offended that she prefers to walk then his amazing speed.

"I don't know, I feel like I want to take my time speaking I am leaving in a week."

Sonic just stared at her, then smirked. "Let's go." He said, and turned and started walking.

Amy was shocked, then when she came to, she saw Sonic smiling, waiting for her to catch up. She smiled back and ran to catch up. They both walked in silence for a few moments.

"… Why high school?" Sonic asked. Amy remembered that Sonic didn't really go to school, Sonic hated to be trapped in a building for 6 hours.

"I like to have a education, Sonic. Besides, I have been wanting to get into this school since... I don't know... But it was for so long..." Amy said in a dreamy phase like she did when she used to talk about Sonic.

"Then... Why didn't you apply earlier? Isn't there a middle school one too?" Sonic said. He had been to Midnight Hills before, really great place, if you asked him. He had seen the school before, more like passing by it though.

"Yes, but… back then there was Eggman, and I still obsessed over you. I was thinking about it, but…"

"But what?" Sonic asked confused.

"I didn't want to leave you." Amy said looking down and blushing.

"Then… why are you leaving now?"

"Because, I know I'll be back." She stated, she looked at him, "You did know I was coming back right?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head but smiled, "No, but I'm glad you are, but maybe I should go to school..." Sonic said and actual thought about it at the same time.

"Really!?" Amy said surprised, "I am glad Sonic, I guess school helps you become what you really want to be." Amy said.

"What do you want to be Amy?" Sonic was surprised that he didn't know Amy's dream. He knew Tails was going to be the world's best mechanic and scientist. Cream was already living a dream of owning a bakery. Knuckles is protecting the Master Emerald. Rouge is thieving everywhere. Shadow is just... Shadow. And himself...

"A singer." Sonic was amazed, he didn't know that Amy could sing.

"You sing?" He asked still not believing her words.

"Yeah... I thought you would hear me from my room, I sing all the time." Any said looking confused at the blue hedgehog, and it was true the pink hedgehog sang almost 24/7 and also had taught herself guitar. It was the talent that she was enrolling for in the school she was about to go to.

"That was you? I thought you were just listening to the radio."

"Well, nope."

Amy started humming a familiar tune that Sonic recognized, he didn't know why, Sonic hadn't sang for a long time so he didn't know...

_•There's something missing _

_Something's not quite right•_

Amy's voice was like an angel singing this song, yet something was so familiar about it. Sonic could only just listen as she sang the song.

_•And I can feel it calling _

_To me every night•_

_•A little voice inside _

_Tells me someone is out there•_

_•And I must never give up _

_Searching everywhere!•_

'Wait a minute...' Sonic thought.

_•(Someday) We are gonna be together•_

_•(Someday) Life will be so much better•_

_•(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break•_

_•(Someday) No more dark clouds above•_

_•(Someday) United in the light of love•_

•(Someday) The story can only end one way•

_•We'll be together someday•_

He couldn't believe his ears, Amy Rose was singing a song that he had sang when he first met his two siblings, Sonia and Manic, and they were turned out that they were the kids of Queen Aleena and they went on a big quest to find her. Afterwards they defeated Dr. Robotnik and he was somehow sent towards the future and met Tails, Amy, and everyone else.

_•(Someday) We are gonna be together•_

But how would she know it? The song is so old that, basically no one would know it.

Amy turned and gave him a knowing smile, knowing somehow he knew the song as well, it was like she was saying 'you go' so, he did.

A:_ (Someday) _

S: _Life will be so much better _

A:_(Someday) _

S: _We will build a bond no one can break_

A:_ (Someday)_

S: _No more dark clouds above _

A: _(Someday) _

S: _United in the light of love _

A:_ (Someday)_

S: _The story can only end one way_

S: _We'll be together someday _

S: _Someday! _

S & A: _We'll be together someday!_

As the song ended they saw they were at the house. Amy started walk inside when Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"How do you know... That song..." Sonic asked.

Amy smiled at him, "I found it while looking around the Internet for songs that came from here, and I found it, a group named Sonic Underground wrote it. I thought it was an amazing song. I don't have a guitar like the main singer so I don't have the music right." Amy said. "Question is, how do you know it?"

"Uhh..." How could he tell her? The only person who knows about this is Knuckles because well... He was there! But, how can he?

"I've heard it around Mobotropils." Sonic answered.

Amy nodded but it looked like she didn't believe him. She walked inside, leaving Sonic out there to think. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a medallion and looked at it, he remembered something about her saying not having the guitar for her favorite song. So maybe...

Sonic smirked and opened the door and dashed to his room.

From downstairs only a few minutes Any heard the familiar sound.

_(Someday) We are gonna be together_

_(Someday) life will be so much better_

Amy smiled and continued to pack and humming along to her favorite song...

I don't own the song, it's called Someday and it's from the old Sonic TV show Sonic Underground. It's a really great song so check it out!

Later Skaters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Blaze Day**

Amy woke up at her usual morning time. She always got up around 6 or 6:30 because Sonic would be up and about to go on his usual morning run. As she turned to look at the time, she screamed. To the shock of Sonic standing there impatiently.

Sonic almost jumped 5 feet when he heard her scream, but kept his cool and looked at her.

"Jeeze Ames! You don't have to scream louder then lightning!" Sonic said in a cocky tone.

"Sonic! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on your run by now!" Amy said in a annoyed tone as she sat up and crossed her arms and did an angry face.

Sonic actually found this quite cute, the way she sticks her bottom lip a little and her eyes forming into the glare. He almost blushed.

Almost.

"Aw, come on Amy! Your leaving in 15 days! I wanted to make sure we spent it the best we can!" Explained Sonic.

"Sonic that's so sweet..." Sonic smiled and blushed, "but, I still need to get dressed." Sonic's smile disappeared and all that was left in in his face was red.

"O-oh..." He then shook his head and smirked. "Go ahead." He then leaned back in Amy's chair that was strangely next I to her bed. Hands behind his head. "I can enjoy this." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Amy frowned and with only one hand took out her glorious Piko Piko Hammer. Then raised a brow, "Are you sure you want to _Sonikku_?" She asked, more innocently in her nickname for Sonic.

Sonic, trying to change the subject before he gets hit with the familiar hammer. "Uhh you haven't called me that in a long time Ames." Sonic said a bit nervously, Amy gave him a confused look.

"I haven't?" She asked.

"Yeah," he started, glad he was off the subject of the hammer. "You haven't called me that ever since you stopped chasing me." Amy looked down, remembering how she felt back then.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Amy said. The hammer disappearing.

"You know, you never did tell me why." Sonic said thinking back, when it was just a normal day and he was out on a run, back before Tails kicked him out. He saw Amy sitting on a park bench. As he ran past, she didn't chase after him. Then a week after no chasing he came to her house. She just told him that she wasn't going to chase him and that it's best for her to not be around him for a while then shut the door before he could ask anything.

"Oh, I remember." Amy said. "Then I didn't talk to you until I found you and you got kicked out of Tails' workshop." She smiled sadly. Sonic just stared at her.

"Amy," he grabbed her hand, "what happened?" He asked with concern.

"I-I" she hesitated, but calmed down at took a deep breath, "You know what, on _YOUR_ day I will tell you, but today is Blaze's day." Amy said.

"Ugh Amy!" Sonic said in a whinny voice, "Come on! I don't wanna wait till the last day!"

"You picked the smallest straw!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"That's a game full of pure luck!" Sonic augured back.

"Oh, just get out so I can get ready!" Amy shouted.

"Fine. Meet you downstairs." Sonic said and before letting her saying anything, dashed downstairs.

Amy sighed and put her head in her hands. She honestly didn't want to tell Sonic what happened that day. She could remember like it was yesterday.

But, not wanting to think about it now. Just walked to the bathroom to take a nice, but short, shower. Then blow drying and brushing her hair. She then went to her closet and as she was searching for something to wear, her eye got caught on a school uniform.

The uniform was a white blouse, red short skirt, black leggings, a black flats. This leggings were oppositional, but with her view of boys trying to look under... Made her feel uncomfortable. The uniform also had black jacket when it was fall. The winter uniforms, were brought during early winter so she did not have her own. She also had a red tie, to show she was a freshman. Unlike other schools, they like to show whose in what grade. Red is sophomore with uniform she had now, Junior is a green tie and skirt, also instead of a jacket, a sweater. Seniors had a yellow jacket, royal blue skirt and tie.

Amy looked at the uniform, then her room, in only about 2 weeks, she was going to be in a dorm with possibly another girl, and it wasn't Sonic. How everyday she would pick out that uniform and go to a locker and class, maybe with new friends.

Amy shook her head, she would worry about that later, right now, she needed to get dress so she can eat breakfast and then head to Blaze and Silver's house. She pulled out a black v-neck and tucked it into her bright yellow skirt and put on a royal blue plaid jacket and of course her red headband. She then walked down stairs and pulled out a cereal bowl.

Sonic was already eating a chili dog that he most likely heated from dinner two days ago. He looked up at her then as she got out some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and milk.

"You sure took your sweet time." Sonic said looking at the clock, noticing she had taken 45 minutes to get ready.

"Yeah, I just got distracted." Amy said as she poured the cereal. Then took off the cap of the milk, poured that in and began eating.

"Was it about the school?" Sonic asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah I guess, it's gonna be weird not having to wake up so early to make you breakfast after you run, and reminding you not to run in the house, and how every morning I'm going to put on a uniform and go to a class." Amy sighed. "I guess life is just..." Amy couldn't find the right word.

"Changing?" Sonic asked, Amy nodded slowly. Sonic knew the feeling, when you jump basically 100 years into the future and how everything was so different, life just changed for him.

"Well Ames, I think that your going to rock that school." Sonic said putting his hand on her's from across the table.

She smiled a smile that he had seen in years, one that showed not only happiness but love, it was that same smile that used to make him flee. He didn't wanna run, he actually wanted to get closer.

At the same moment, they leaned forward, eyes closing gracefully. Both minds were blank, as they inched closer they could feel each other's breath on their face. Lips almost touching when...

-insert a Blaze kind of song... Suggestions?-

Both eyes opened in shock and they both pulled back in embarrassment, faces red as a tomato. Sonic opened his phone to see that he got a text from Blaze.

'_Tell Amy to head over to my house, it's my day today and I've got a lot planned._' Sonic growled at the message. He was SO close, from that kiss, a kiss with- Wait... When did he want to kiss Amy? How did that even happen? Why did he want to wrap his arms around her hips and finish what they haven't started.

He shook the thoughts out, he could worry about it later, when he looked at Amy who was full of embarrassment, he cleared his throat and as she looked at him with hope that he would forget what almost just happened.

"Uhh, Blaze wants you to go over to her house, she has a lot planned apparently." Sonic said shifting around in his seat.

"Oh! Uh, okay then, I'll just leave now... Um you can do uh, whatever." She quickly dashed out and grabbed her purse and ran out the door, sonic sighed and texted Blaze back.

'_On her way, next time, wait at lease 5 more min. till texting!_' Sonic typed angrily.

He got a reply just as quickly, _'Ill remember that next time lover boy'_ He growled louder then put the phone in his pocket, ran out the door.

"Amy? AMY!" Blaze called angrily.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Blaze a lot on my mind." Amy said. She had arrived at Blaze and Silver's apartment only 5 minutes ago and Blaze went to go get something and left Amy thinking.

"Did something happen between you and Sonic?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Kinda..." Amy said as her face glowed red, "but, lets not focus on that. What's the plan?"

Blaze smiled and stood up, "Follow me." She said simply. Amy learned a long time ago not ask what Blaze meant and did what she was told.

The purple cat led her though the forest that was behind the house. The further they went, the more Amy wondered where they were going. Amy was busy looking around for clue that she didn't notice Blaze stopping and ran into her.

"We're here." Blaze said. Amy was confused, all she saw was two trees that stood in front of them and were somehow different from the others, Amy just couldn't put her mind on it.

As Blaze kept walking forward, Amy followed, until Blaze crossed the two trees and disappeared. Amy almost jumped out of her skin! Wondering what happened to her purple friend. Amy took a deep breath and decided in order to find out. She needed to cross.

She closed her eyes and sprinted though and when she felting like coming out of water, she gasped for air and opened her eyes.

It was beautiful, they were in a garden full of flowers of every kind, trees, and status of past kings or heroes.

"Wow." Was the only word Amy could think of to say.

"I know. Hasn't changed much since my last appearance." Amy hasn't notice Blaze standing right next to her till she spoke those words.

"Where are we?" Amy asked gazing around.

"The family garden. I spent my time here as a little girl, it's also where I met Silver." Blaze said.

"Wait... You mean, we're in a different dimension?!" Amy asked surprised.

"Yes, this is what I call 'home'. As guardian of the Sol Emeralds and princess, I must visit on occasions." Blaze answered.

"It's amazing!" Amy said gleefully.

Blaze chuckled, "Glad you think so, let me show you around the castle, and then some shopping." Blaze said.

"Okay! I really need an new outfit anyway." Amy agreed.

"Welcome back, Princess Blaze!" A guard called out.

"Thank you sir, can you please direct my friend to a changing room?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, your highness."

"Uh, Blaze?" Amy asked unsure.

"In this kingdom I must dress differently. You must do as well." Blaze said confidently. "You'll be led to me once your done." Blaze assured.

Before Amy could answer, the guard tapped her shoulder. She turned to see him bowing, pointing a direction of a castle.

"This way friend of Blaze." The guard said not moving, making Amy feel uncomfortable.

"Um, okay, but my name is Amy Rose." Amy said politely.

"Very well then Madam Rose." He said sitting up. "You can call me Sir Samuel."

Amy smiled and nodded and started walking towards the castle. She could've sworn she heard the guard whisper.

"Style?"

"Surprise me." Blaze said with a slight grin in her voice, apparently she did not say that often. A couple seconds later, Sir Samuel came up, and kept leading the way.

Amy felt a little embarrassed, she hasn't wore anything like this on years! She had on a sleeveless reddish purple dress that to her upper calf, she wore black leggings and a black short sleeved jacket the waist and down of the dress was sparkly and had a black ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was curled and her headband was still placed on there.

"Come on Amy! Lets go, we have lots to do right?" Blaze called.

"Oh! Uh right." As she walked out, she saw Blaze in a dress that was a lot like her's expect she didn't have a a black jacket cause her dress was long sleeved and wasn't sparkly at the bottom. The dress was a dark purple and had the back of the bottom of the dress go to her knees. Her hair was kept the same and she wore a small crown.

"You look great." Blaze commented.

"Thanks Blaze, you look amazing as well. So what are we doing now?" She asked.

"I'll show you around the kingdom then shop I guess." Blaze shrugged.

"Alright, lead the way." Amy said brightly as they started walking together.

After a few minutes of just walking, Blaze spoke up. "What did interrupt with you and Sonic" she grinned.

Amy's face grew bright red, "W-what? No you didn't..." She stuttered.

"Don't argue with me Amy, I got a text from Sonic to wait 5 minutes before texting again." Blaze said.

"W-well..." Amy couldn't lie to her now, she would be caught red handedly. "We were just talking and... We were caught up in a moment and... We almost kissed..." Amy said blushing more then ever.

Blaze smirked even more, "I knew you still had feelings for him. I should've let that happened."

"B-Blaze!"

"What? You wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss you. It should've happened." Blaze crossed her arms.

Amy sighed, "I tried to get over him. I tried so hard. Why Blaze?" She asked.

"Look when I first out I liked Silver more then a friend. I couldn't believe it either, I tried to get rid of the feeling but it... Didn't work. I just accepted it. It got some getting used to but, I'm maybe... Going to tell him how I feel about him." Blaze admitted with a tiny blush in her face. "You should too."

Amy looked down at the ground, "Maybe... Just maybe..."

That's a wrap. Remember this is just a draft. For the real thing I'm going to add the shopping part and yeah. So yeah.

Later Skaters!


End file.
